battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warhead
Warhead was a scorpion-like robot from the UK that competed in BattleBots built by the same team that built Razer. Warhead only competed in Season 5.0, despite original attempts to get it ready for both Seasons 3.0 and 4.0. Like its teammate Razer it was a very impressive machine. Its main weapon was a large angled toothed spinning dome powered by an internal combustion engine which was placed on a pivot, meaning it could adjust its position if it needed to. It also had 2 wings for stabilization and self-righting as well as a rear tail that served no real purpose and was supposedly just for looks. Warhead reached the quarter finals of its only season and was a crowd favorite because of both its looks and its destructive ability. Team Razer returned to BattleBots for the 2015 reboot on ABC with an upgraded Warhead, ditching the internal combustion engine for an electric motor and replacing the frame and internals. A featherweight version of Warhead called Predator competed at the 2015 World Featherweight Championships. Robot History Season 5.0 Warhead's first fight was against JC Slammer. After tossing itself about with its spinning dome, it landed a huge blow on the side of JC Slammer, causing sparks to fly. It eventually hit JC Slammer again, tearing off the front of its wedge, but the impact caused Warhead to land on its side. It used its wings to self right and continued to attack JC Slammer. However, after another huge impact, Warhead went flying across the BattleBox on its side, landing on its wheels. This impact seemed to stop the spinning dome, allowing JC Slammer to push Warhead with what remained of its wedge. Despite this late effort, Warhead went through on a 29-16 judge's decision. This win put Warhead to the final preliminary round, where it faced Super Collider. Warhead won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Darkstar-2J. Both robots charged at each other at the start of the fight, not causing any visible damage, but Warhead's second attack tore Darkstar-2J's side armor clean off, tossing Warhead over. Warhead self righted, sending the polycarbonate cover of the killsaws next to it flying, before continuing to destroy the armor of Darkstar-2J, throwing it across the BattleBox. After one final attack, Darkstar-2J was immobilized and Warhead performed a victory spin. Warhead's next fight in the round of 32 was against the powerful and experienced Nightmare. After spinning around Nightmare, Warhead attacked it head on. The collision of the two spinning weapons was so great that it tore one of the teeth of Nightmare's flywheel off and split its weapon drive belt in half. Warhead then moved to the side of Nightmare and tore its wheel off, still attached to the hub and the face of the gearbox. With Nightmare weaponless and immobile, Warhead performed its victory spin once again. Warhead then moved on to meet the powerful flipper of The Matador in the round of 16. After driving past The Matador multiple times, Warhead got the first hit in, damaging The Matador's wheel guard. The Matador then charged at Warhead and attempted to flip it, but driver Reason Bradley couldn't see that far across the arena and mistimed a flip that threw itself over. Consequently, The Matador was unable to self-right, likely due to the shock load the flipper's rams took. Warhead pushed it into the pulverizer and the screws where it was counted out, as Warhead performed its victory spin once more. In the quarterfinals, Warhead faced OverKill. It failed to land a hit on OverKill to begin with, while OverKill was able to hit Warhead's spinning dome with its blade and push Warhead around using its wedge. This continued for the rest of the match, with OverKill pushing Warhead into the spike strip and onto the killsaws. Eventually, Warhead's spinning dome stopped working. The fight went to the judges, who ruled 34-11 in favor of OverKill, eliminating Warhead. Warhead couldn't compete in the heavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. 2015 Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "Swallow your pride now and leave or stay and he'll make you swallow your teeth. Here is WARHEAD!" "His birth place, England. His sign, Scorpio. His turnoffs, you! Introducing WARHEAD!" "He's mad as hell and he's not gonna take it anymore. So he's gonna take it out on you! Introducing WARHEAD!" See Also *Razer (Robot Wars) *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Razer Razer (BattleBots)] Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Honorable Mentions in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with spinning domes Category:Non-American Robots Category:Foreign Robots